


BWOMP!!!

by Kintatsu



Category: The Wotch (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Julius Fucik, Unreasonably Loud Noises, inspired by tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintatsu/pseuds/Kintatsu
Summary: I don't think enough's been done with the fact that Anne's in band. :)
Kudos: 3





	BWOMP!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between D.O.L.L.Y. and Something Wicked This Way Comes

Fifteen minutes into class, in the period just prior to lunch, a sound shook the the walls of Tandy Gardens High School, startling students, staff, and the critters nesting in the basement alike. If asked to transcribe the noise, most who'd been subjected to it would agree on an all-caps, bolded, and italicized _**BWOMP!!!**_ At the moment, however, they were having a much more visceral reaction.

“What the _fuck!!?"_

“Language, McBride! Agreed, though.”

oOo

_Lunchtime..._

“Hey, does anyone know what was up with that _really loud_ noise last hour?” Wolfie asked the rest of the table. In response, Anne groaned and brought both hands to her face.

“We got a new piece in band today,” she explained, dragging her hands down her face.

“... Okay, and?” prompted Cassie.

“You know how how every section gets different parts?” Upon receiving blank stares, Anne elaborated, “Like, the flute section doesn't get the same sheet as the clarinets?”

“Oh!” “Yeah, sure.” “Makes sense.”

“Right, so, depending on where we are in the piece, different sections play at different volumes, which are denoted by a number of P's for quieter and F's for louder. So we get our parts, the tuba section starts _giggling_ , and then we start our first run through. Four measures in, every member of the tuba section snickered, took a deep breath, and –

Their only defense, upon confrontation, was that, “There were four F's!

And, listen, four F's is not a reasonable volume by any standard, _but why the flip would you put it in a tuba part?_ ” Anne griped.

Jason patted her shoulder sympathetically.

\\_/oOo\\_/

Several weeks later, Anne slapped a sheet of music on the table, collapsed onto the end of the bench, and flopped over the table with an agonized groan. Upon glancing at the end of the piece, it was easy to see why, as Katie's sputtering demonstrated.

“ _Twenty-four F's!!?_ Who _does_ that!? What reason could you _possibly_ have for doing that!?”

Wolfie, who'd been googling the name “Julius Fucik” – as seen at the top of the sheet – turned her phone Katie's way as she answered, “Judging by that mustache? Killing God.”

Katie gaped for a moment, recovering enough while Wolfie showed the pic around to exclaim, “With nothing but an orchestra!?”

“Well, _obviously_ ,” Cassie snarked, “otherwise it'd be too easy.”

Cradling her head in her arms, Anne moaned piteously.

\\_/oOo\\_/

A busty red-haired woman stared down a gray-haired man across her desk. He shifted nervously. “Ms. O'brien –”

“Sh!”

“But –”

“No!”

“If you would –”

“ _Suruto_.”

“– Just hear me out –”

“In the interest of _ever hearing again_ , _**NO**_.”


End file.
